nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Renee Sonse
Renee Sonse is a character role-played by grigoriypeppo. Renee is a tow truck driver and petty criminal in the city. Dissatisfied with his meager salary, Renee turned to a life of crime. Origins Renee hails from the mountains of Alblazhia, a land nestled between the Caucasus mountains and the Black Sea. It is an ancient region, steeped in tradition and classical principles, with hardy people, the creases of its elders almost as ancient as the rocky peaks jutting towards the skies. They have seen many pass through their lands; some generous, others tyrannical and conquering. This has led to a general mistrust of foreigners and a reliance on the core Alblazhian values of honour and virtue. Art occupies an important place in Alblazhian culture, notably visual and musical arts. As such, young Alblazhians are taught art history from their earliest age, growing side by side with the works of some of the greatest classical influences. One of the most important academic evaluations involves the recital of a classical artist’s entire works, and the rendering or performance of a selected piece. The particularly arduous test is one of an Alblazhian’s highest life achements. The few travelers that have visited compare it to a Renaissance-era state draped in the garb of post-Soviet deconstruction. With the downfall of the Soviet republics, continuous struggles and clashes emerged between royalist and parliamentary factions, with the monarchy aiming to reestablish its former pre-Soviet glory. While overt warfare has quieted down in recent years, political machinations and criminal influences continue to stain its peaceful people. The circumstances surrounding Renee’s departure from the homeland remain mysterious. Although at first glance appearing as a refugee from a war-torn country, the possibility of an imposed exile is not to be discounted. According to rumour, there have been attempts by his fellow countrymen to bring him back to Alblazhia, all unsuccessful, with his true purpose in Los Santos remaining unknown. He was Stabbed and Bitten by Kylie Winters, and has since contracted the Haem Plague due to an accident on the Vampires part. He's now in the coven, even if as "Kylie's Accident" Selected Aphorisms In Alblazhian culture, quotes and proverbs are an essential pillar of a person’s moral fiber, for better or for worse. Indeed, an Alblazhian may bend and twist the quotes that they choose for themselves under the guise of their guiding principles. Although the older Alblazhians will be of more dignified manner and harken back to much older days, for the younger members this system of quotes and proverbs has been more often corrupted towards pervasive ends. * “It seldom pays to be rude. It never pays to be half-rude.” -Norman Douglas Quotes * "Sweetheart" * “Who do you think you are? I AM!” * “I’m the best!” * “I’m the grey bandit!” * “I’m the grey ghost, coast to coast, like butter and toast.” * “Can I ask you a personal question?” * “Why are you being so emotional?” * “Go be somebody!” * “You do?” / “You are?” * “Fuggedaboutit.” * “Opa.” * “Damn.” * "UhhhMayZiiing." * "I'm from the mountains, we grew up in shrubs." Life in Los Santos Category:Characters Category:Male